Shawn
Shawn was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. He also returned for Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Beloved Buffaloes. Personality Shawn has spent his entire life training and preparing for a zombie apocalypse. His fear is so intense that he will become nervous the very moment one seems to be around, sometimes retreat without investigating fully, and even neglect to think about his own feelings. His survivalist mentality is constantly active, which can come in handy during challenges. However, it can also doom his team, as he will abandon them in favor of protecting himself. He is otherwise remarkably loyal to them, contributing to the best of his ability. He is so athletically talented that he can hop from tree to tree without much difficulty, single-handedly destroy an army of robots, and swipe a crystal without his teammates noticing. Shawn is happy to share his survival expertise with those in need. His caring personality allows him to get along with most people he meets, but his fear of the undead can cause him to distance himself from potential friends. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Shawn arrives to the Enchanted Forest in a bus, and soon gets reunited with his girlfriend, Jasmine. Luckily for both of them, they are placed in the same time, the Enchanted Butterflies. In the challenge, he watches how his girlfriend argues with Jo for their team's leadership, but does barely nothing to support either his girlfriend or Jo. His team wins, but he and his team spend the night at the beach, near the sea. Swampin' Up Shawn awakes early in the morning, by a wave, and notices that Jasmine and Dawn are missing. In the challenge, he refuses to enter in the swamp, due to having the experience of almost all the zombie films having a creature that appears from a swamp, but he ends up doing it. He teams up with Samey for the challenge, but Amy appears there, with the same looks that in A Blast From The Past, and he is scared away. Later, Jo convinces some of her teammates to eliminate him, wanting to hurt Jasmine. They do, and he is kicked away by the Kick of Shame, but he is able to kiss Jasmine as a goodbye. Halcyon Warfare Days Shawn is brought back as Jasmine's helper in the challenge, for that episode. He tells her that the best way to survive to the zombie apocalypse (and win the challenge) is to dress up themselves as the environment. Unfortunatelly for him, Jasmine's hat makes them more visible, and they are found by Dave and his helper Mike, who eliminate him, but they are able to eliminate Mike too. Later, he helps Jasmine to arrive Chris' cabin, and he is able to run fast, thanks to his phobia, but they aren't able to win. As Jasmine isn't eliminated, he stays in the island for the party the contestants celebrate after Chris is traped, and he sings and dances happily. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Shawn appears at MePhone4's video call with the other ex-contestants, hiding behind a bushes, probably because of "zombies". Keys of Kindness and Keenness Shawn appears at the end of the episode, on the helicopter with other ex-contestants, ready to evacuate the last contestants from it. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories In the special, Shawn first appears at the Nature Hotel that Dawn built with the money prize, having breakfast. When Chris announces the chance to be in for the new season, and he is brought to the Enchanted Forest, he goes on his own for the passport chase, and seeks in the Winner's Cabin, finding a passport that Dave didn't see while he was staring at Sky, insulting them both, and running away with it, chased by the girl. Later on, he manages to trick Sky, but is quickly again followed by her. When he is about to reach the Dock and get qualifyed, Dave appears on a vine, and crashes with him and Sky, sending both to the river, and making the passport fall, only to be find by Mike, that gets a spot for next season. He gets disgusted when Dave and Sky kiss, and when he climbs up the Dock, the contestants for season two have already been selected, and he takes one of the Hydreigons there to fly to the Nature Hotel again. Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites: Locked at Home Shawn gets introduced along with Max and Sky, the other TDPI returning contestants, as the "zombie freak". He complains about the Canon of Shame from past season, when Chris tells them that he was mysteryouslly forbbiden to have extremely brutal elimination exits, and when he selects the teams, he is placed on the Beloved Buffaloes. In the challenge, he points out that nobody trusts Alejandro and Sky, and volunteers to push his team's kart, but he isn't picked at the end. He doesn't participate in the challenge, and his team loses, but he is spared from elimiantion. Into The Truth Shawn replies to Gwen's thoughts about if a male and a femae cna be just friends in the Loser cabin by telling that unless one it' a zombie, it can't happen. Shawn gets along with DJ and Cody for the rest of the episode, and teams up with them to prank Courtney. On the challenge, he first fails it for the first question, mistaking it with Jake, instead of the actual person. As his team keeps losing, he tells that his teamates have the intelligence of a zombie, which annoys them, along with other undead refferences. Later on, Shawn is stubborn, and says the wrong answer. Shawn is able to convince his friends to vote for Courtney, but she gets more votes against him and he gets eliminated second for a second time. Appearences Gallery Shawn arrives.png|Shawn arrives to the Enchanted Forest. This is cute.png|Shawn and Jasmine are reunited. Partners or mates.png|Jasmine and Shawn joke about Jo. We team up.png|Jasmine and Shawn before the challenge in the swamp. amy appears.png|Shawn and Samey encounter Amy in the swamp. Elimination time.png|Shawn at his team's first elimination ceremony. The only before elimination kiss.png|Jasmine kisses Shawn before he leaves. KickOfShawnV2.JPG|Shawn takes the Kick of Shame. halcyon cameos.png|Shawn with the other helpers in Halcyon Warfare Days. Trivia *Shawn is the only male in the Enchanted Butterflies to be voted out, as Noah returned and was eliminated due to rigged votes, and Max was never voted off, but he left the game as someone kicked him away. *With his return in Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites, Shawn became the lowest ranking returning player based on his last season. **He also became the first contestant to have been the second person voted out in two different seasons, and with that, the first contestant to have left in the second episode of two seasons. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Fodders Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Beloved Buffaloes Category:Protagonist